1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hose rolling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hose roller apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the selective winding and reeling of a fire hose for its transport, maintenance, and storage as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hose rolling apparatus has been presented in the prior art to permit the winding and reeling of various hoses as required. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,964 to Zinser wherein a support bracket mounts a winding structure to secure a hose thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,698 to Militello; U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,885 to McLoughlin, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,519 to Peacock are further examples of hose rolling apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hose roller apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.